Can't Sleep
by Mr.Vic88
Summary: Established Charlynch sexy times. PWP or at least my first attempt at it. ONE SHOT


**HEY EVERYBODY. I'M BACK AND I'VE HAD THIS IN MY HEAD FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS NOW. ESTABLISHED CHARLYNCH PWP HERE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW**

* * *

2:34 am

That's what the large red digital clock showed as it rested on the nightstand next to her bed. She had been alternating between staring at the clock and staring at the door to her hotel room for the last two hours. It's not like she wanted to stare at either the clock or the door it's just that she couldn't fall asleep.

2:37 am

Two minutes. The digital number that was once a four had now turned into a seven and she was still awake. She groaned as once again she found herself re-adjusting her body on the so called bed hoping that perhaps once she actually got comfortable sleep would not be a problem. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Now she was resting on her side staring at the door and more awake now than she was two minutes ago.

' _ **Chirp' 'Buzz'**_

Looking up to the nightstand she saw her phone had received a message. Hoping for a distraction the blonde reached over and gently removed the phone from its charging station.

 _ **Louise: It's so weird having to try and sleep without you in my arms.**_

Charlotte couldn't help the grin that made its way onto her face as she read the message. Leave it to Becky to know exactly what she needed.

 _ **Thelma: Likewise. I've been staring at my clock and door for the past couple of hours.**_

It only took thirty seconds after she sent her message for her phone to ring and a giant photo of a smiling Becky Lynch came onto her screen. She took a second to admire the photo of the women who held a very special place in her heart.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep Ms. Lynch?" She husked into the phone trying her hardest to contain her giggles at the groan she heard from the other end.

" _ **You can't be sounding like pure sex at this time of morning babe. It's just not fair**_ **."** Came the deep and groggy voice of Becky. Charlotte couldn't help the shiver that coursed thru her body at the sound of the Dublin native's voice. " _ **What are you wearing?"**_

"Hmm wouldn't you like to know?" Was the blonde's teasing response as she scooted up on the bed so her back was now resting against the headrest using the pillows as a makeshift wall. "The real question is what aren't you wearing Ms. Lynch?"

" _ **Well I know that I was wearing my bra and panties a moment ago."**_ Was the sultry reply Charlotte got making the former women's champion gulp at the sudden image of a naked and turned on Becky Lynch withering around in her hotel room. _**"Now I'm just lying here in nothing but my gold necklace."**_

"Are you touching yourself?" Charlotte couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at the sound of Becky letting out a low but long groan indicating that she indeed was touching herself. In an instant the blonde placed her phone on the nightstand and quickly shed the night shirt and panties covering her body. Once she was free of clothes she grabbed the phone and sat back on the bed.

" _ **Are you wet for me love?"**_

Another moan escaped Charlotte as she slowly spread her lips with the tip of her finger. It still amazed her just how wet she got for the Irish beauty. Slowly she slipped a finger into her core moaning at the thought of Becky doing the same thing three states over. Once she gave herself two pumps Charlotte slid two more fingers in causing her to gasp and let out an even louder moan. "OH, FUCK. BECKY."

" _ **That's it baby scream my name."**_ She heard Becky moan into the phone. " _ **I love the way you scream my name."**_

"Pull at your nipples Becks. Tell me who's pussy this is." The blonde growled into her phone as she kept pumping her fingers into her pussy. "OH FUCK BECKY I really want you to be here baby. OH FUCK I need your tongue in my pussy."

" _ **I want your pussy on my tongue babe. Oh Fuck I need your fingers around my neck. Fuck I need you."**_

The two panted and gasped over the phone for the next couple of minutes at one point Charlotte quickly put her phone on the bed and hit the speaker icon and in an instant the sound of Becky's moans could be heard in her room. By now Charlotte was on her knees in the middle of the bed. Her back arched and her head thrown back in pure ecstasy as she fucked her fingers imagining that it was Becky she was riding.

"Oh Fuck, oh Becky. Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me Becky."

" _ **Fuck Charlotte. Oh fuck baby. Fuck me Charlotte. Fuck stick a finger in your ass."**_

Without hesitation Charlotte bent forward and slipped a finger into her ass. The load groan that came out of her caused Becky to let out a loud moan of her own.

" _ **You like that baby?"**_

"I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Charlotte screamed as she picked up speed and doubled her efforts in fucking herself. On the other end Becky was currently thrusting three fingers in and out of her pussy with one hand while the other continued to pinch and pull at her nipples as she used the screams of ecstasy of Charlotte as fuel. "Fuck I'm close. Becky I'm going to come."

" _ **I'm close to love. Fuck just a bit longer. Oh shit talk dirty to me Char. Fuck I need you."**_

"Come for me slut." Charlotte husked as she bounced on her fingers. "Squirt like the good slut I know you are."

" _ **OH FUCK CHAR!" Becky moaned into the phone. "I'M CUMMING."**_

The blonde flicked her clit and it was over. Her head threw back and both her and Becky let out loud screams as they came together. For the next couple of minutes the only thing either could hear was the sound of heavy breathing and the occasional pant. Charlotte moaned as she licked her fingers clean knowing full well that the other women was doing the same thing. After another moment of silence she heard Becky clearing her throat.

" _ **So? Are you sleepy now?"**_

Charlotte couldn't help but snort and throw her body back onto the bed as she let laughter consume her. Leave it to the Irish woman to make such a ridiculous joke after phone sex. She shouldn't be surprised since that's what she does. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand she sees that it's now three fifteen in the morning.

"I might be. I just got super tired all of a sudden." The blonde teased as she snuggled into the bed. she looked over at the floor and scooped up the shirt she had shed earlier smiling at the text printed on the front of it. 'INSPIRE THE FIRE' is what it read. With a final look at the shirt the second generation wrestler placed the shirt on the pillow before she laid her head back on it. "I'm using your shirt as a pillow since I can't use you."

" _ **Leave it to you to make me insanely jealous of a shirt."**_ Becky teased already knowing that the blonde was struggling to stay awake. _ **"You still there?"**_

"I am." The blonde barely mumbled her answer already succumbing to sleep. "I miss you Beck's."

" _ **I miss you too darling."**_

"I love you." Charlotte whispered into the phone before she lost consciousness. On the other line three states away, Becky stared into the night sky as the blonde's words rang in her head. A smile spread on her face as she heard the even breathing that was accompanied by the occasional snore from the slumbering woman on the other end.

" _ **Sleep well my love."**_ Becky whispered into the phone before hitting the end call icon. Placing her phone on it's charging station Becky pulled the sheets over her naked body shivering as the cool sheet made contact with her over heated skin, turning on her side the former women's champion stared at the door of her hotel room before she chanced a peek at the digital clock on her nightstand.

3:43 am

"Crap." The Irish beauty huffed after she turned so she was lying face up. "Now I can't sleep."


End file.
